warcommanderfandomcom-20200222-history
Operation: Warhawk
__TOC__ Introduction Operation: Warhawk was the 3rd Special Event to be presented in War Commander '''. Commanders are challenged to complete increasingly more difficult waves of battle against one or more Rogue Factions. With the successful completion of each wave in the allotted time the Player is awarded with special Event Experience Points (eXP) which they may in turn use to unlock Special Event Prizes in the Event Shop. '''The Event Format for each Special Event may vary, see below for more information. Event Information New Event Prizes Detailed Play Information *'Capture Deposit' **'Resource Deposit '- For every qualifying Resource Deposit seized on the World Map the Player is awarded a set amount of eXP. **'Successful Capture '- An Resource Deposit is considered successfully captured when all the Buildings ( with the exception of the Barricades) found within it are completely destroyed. **'Unlimited Attacks '- The Player may attack each Resource Deposit as many times as necessary to completely destroy the Deposit. **'Qualifying Deposits '- ***The Player may Seize any Resource Deposit owned by a Rogue Faction , Enemy Player or Friend. ***The Player may only be awarded for Seizing an individual Resource Deposit 1 Time during Operation: Warhawk. **'eXP Awards '- The amount of eXP awarded for the successful capture of a Resource Deposit is dependent on the size of the Deposit. eXP Award Amounts Additional Information *''Operation: Warhawk'' was the first Special Event to use eXP, however, unlike latter Events Prizes where not extanged for eXP. Instead the eXP was uses as a progress indicator with Prizes being Unlocked as specific amounts of eXP were passed. Event Firsts & Records *'Special Event Prize Firsts :' **''First Infantry Special Event Prize '' - Attack Dog **''First Aircraft Special Event Prize '' - Warhawk **''First Elite Special Event Prize '' - Elite Warhawk **''First Elite Aircraft Special Event Prize '' - Elite Warhawk *'General Special Event Firsts :' **''First Special Event Post World Map Introduction ''- Operation: Warhawk **''First Special Event To Use eXP ''- Operation: Warhawk **''First Special Event To Award Multiple Prizes ''- Operation: Warhawk **''First Special Event Prizes From Two Unit Categories ''- Operation: Warhawk *'Special Event Records :' **''The Only Seize Class Special Event ''- Operation: Warhawk **''The Only Special Event Without A Rogue Antagonist ''- Operation: Warhawk **''The Only Special Event To Utilize Resource Deposits ''- Operation: Warhawk **''The Only Special Event With An Option To Attack Other Players ''- Operation: Warhawk External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Warhawk - (Official) - Event Page. *Kixeye Forum ( 02/16/12 ) : .... - (Official) - Event Thread. Quotes Click Expand to View Additional Quotes Gallery - Event Features Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Warhawk-EventBox-0.png|Event HUD Event Start Warhawk-EventBox-1.png|Event HUD Attack Dog Unlocked Warhawk-EventBox-2.png|Event HUD Warhawk Unlocked Warhawk-EventBox-Complete-4.png|Event HUD Elite Warhawk Unlocked Gallery - Event Messages Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Warhawk-EventMessage-PreEvent.png|Event Message #1 Pre Event Warhawk-EventMessage-Complete.png|Event Message #2 Event Complete Gallery Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. File:538711_242628969175280_19051139_n.jpg |Facebook Event Pic Wr.PNG|Event E-mail Ad Warhawk-Leaderboard-PreEvent.png|Event Leaderboard Pre Event Warhawk-Leaderboard-Running.png|Event Leaderboard Event Underway Gallery - Event Prizes Images may have been resized to fit in the page. Click to enlarge. Warhawk-Prizes.png|Prizes Available Warhawk-AttackDog-Unlock.png|Prize Unlock Message : Attack Dog Warhawk-Warhawk-Unlock.png|Prize Unlock Message : Warhawk Warhawk-Elite-Warhawk-Unlock.png|Prize Unlock Message : Elite Warhawk Video Navigation Category:Special Event Category:Event Class - Seize Category:Event Category:A to Z